Freedom
by willowbm
Summary: Edward tenía todo lo que en la vida podría desear una persona. Todo menos lo más preciado para un ser humano…su libertad. Aquella que descubre de las manos de una extraña jovencita dueña de unos hermosos ojos color chocolate y rostro en forma de corazón.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de la saga de Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephanie Mayer. Este es un escrito sin ánimo de lucro, sólo es un escape mental.

_Edward tenía todo lo que en la vida podría desear una persona, una familia amorosa, una excelente posición económica, un carro de ensueños, buen físico, amigos leales; una o mejor dicho varias "novias" que aunque no fueran el amor se su vida, representaban una buena compañía. Todo menos lo más preciado para un ser humano… su libertad. Aquella que descubre de las manos de una extraña jovencita dueña de unos hermosos ojos color chocolate; rostro en forma de corazón, cuerpo de Diosa y lo más importante con un corazón de oro. _

1

Los Cullen Masen, una familia aristocrática que por distintas razones de la vida estaba destinada a ser los líderes de un país y a velar por el bienestar de mucha gente, era ahora el centro de atención de los periodistas de todo el mundo.

Todo comenzó cuando Carlise hijo menor de los reyes de Volterra había tenido que asumir el puesto de rey a una edad muy temprana tras un fatídico accidente en el cual se vieron involucrados sus padres y su hermano mayor Anthony. A pesar de los muchos inconvenientes logró hacerlo superando las expectativas tanto del parlamento como de sus súbditos, tiempo después de ser proclamado rey conoció a Esme Masen, su actual esposa y madre de sus hijos que aunque no pertenecía a ninguna familia con antecedentes reales contaba con una muy buena posición económica y pronto fue acogida por el pueblo de Volterra con mucho cariño a pesar de las opiniones mezquinas del parlamento por su procedencia Estado Unidense.

El matrimonio no espero mucho para encargar los hijos, el primero de éstos, según todos, el vivo retrato del hermano mayor de Carlise de contextura delgada pero no desgualamida, de pelo color cobrizo y con la particularidad de que era imposible peinarlo, pero con los ojos de su esposa Esme de color verde esmeralda; fue llamado Edward Anthony Cullen Masen. Dos años después llegaron los mellizos Jasper Carlise Cullen Masen y Rosalie Esme Cullen Masen los cuales eran idénticos a su padre, ambos altos muy guapos con ojos de color azul como el mar y de pelo color rubio como el sol.

Los años fueron pasando y los reyes pudieron criar con amor a sus tres hijos, eso sí sin olvidarse de inculcarles sus costumbres y responsabilidades reales en especial a su hijo mayor.

Ahora Edward tenia 21 años y vivía en una hermosa casa no muy lejos del palacio, el aún podía recordar la terrible discusión con su madre por quererse mudar del que llamo por tanto tiempo hogar, y a pesar de los muchos esfuerzos de la reina por conseguir lo contrario no pudo retener a su hijo mayor, y aunque éste era consiente de la tristeza de su querida madre quería experimentar un poco de independencia y libertad antes de tomar el puesto que le correspondía como hijo heredero al trono. Cosa que no consiguió de a mucho porque a pesar de que no vivía dentro del palacio aún sentía que los consejeros reales y el parlamento le manejaban como una marioneta.

En cierta forma les tenia un poco de envidia a sus hermanos menores, ya que no tenían que manejar tanta presión. Ellos a diferencia suya podían elegir ciertas cosas en su vida como un ser humano normal, una de éstas el poder elegir su profesión. Jasper estaba dentro de la carrera de psicología y era uno de los mejores estudiantes; mientras que Rose como era llamada por sus seres queridos más cercanos se encontraba cursando diseño de modas, destacándose al igual que su mellizo como una de las mejores.

Sin embargo Edward, había tenido que estudiar relaciones diplomáticas y empresariales; dejando de lado su verdadera pasión la medicina. Esta y muchas cosas más eran las causantes de su actual duro y rígido temperamento, Esme aún podía recordar lo tierno y dulce que antes era su hijo mayor, lo dedicado que era cuando se dedicaba a tocar su hermoso piano de cola negro, o lo sobre protector que era con su hermana Rosalie, por esta razón entró al despacho de su marido con una según ella brillante idea sin ser conciente de las consecuencias que éstas traerían después a su familia.

-_Hola amor, ¿te encuentras bien?_

-_Si cariño es sólo que tengo una idea y quisiera que me dijeras que opinas acerca de ella-_ dijo con una expresión muy seria en su hermoso rostro de forma de corazón, preocupando así a su esposo.

-_Esme por favor toma asiento y dime de qué se trata-_ Ofreció su esposo en el acostumbrado tono amorso que usaba con ella y sus hijos.

_-bueno cielo la verdad es que estoy preocupada por mis hijos, en especial por Edward y creo que sé la forma en que podemos ayudarlos- _dijo ella mirando fijamente a su esposo una vez se hubo sentado.

Carlise era conciente de lo que ocurría con su hijo mayor y al igual que su esposa deseaba de todo corazón que volviera a ser el mismo ser alegre y tierno de antes, el que fue cuando no conocía ni recaía en el la responsabilidad de la que el mismo Carlise había querido huir muchos años atrás.

Fue por esto que decidió escuchar a su esposa muy atentamente, bueno como siempre lo hacía, para el lo que Esme opinara y pensara era ley; siendo una más de sus preocupaciones, ya que sus hijos los tres por igual no habían logrado encontrar el amor verdadero.

Edward nunca estaba más de dos meses con una misma persona cosa que era muy reprochada por dos del parlamento, Jasper llevaba un año de novio con Maria una de sus compañeras de carrera pero se notaba que su relación era sólo por compromiso y cubrir apariencias. Y su hija Rosalie llevaba seis meses con un tal Roice un tipo que no era para nada de su agrado. Se notaba que estaba más con ella por su apariencia y posición económica que por ella misma; aunque la misma Rose estaba empecinada en seguir con él por al igual que su hermano cubrir las apariencias.

-_y bien amor cuéntame de qué forma quieres ayudar a nuestros hijos-_ dijo Carlise saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-_Bueno he estado pensando que les hace falta tomar un buen descanso de todas las presiones del reino, y ocupar sus mentes en un nuevo proyecto. Tanto Jas como Rose terminan su semestre, y a Edward no le vendría nada mal tomarse unos días lejos de todo las cosas del parlamento y los consejeros reales- _dijo Esme haciendo mala cara al recordar estos últimos y la presión que ejercían en su hijo.

_Y así concentrarse en hacer algo productivo que le beneficie tanto a él como a todos nosotros._

Tras un leve momento de meditación Carlise asintió

-_Creo que estás en lo cierto, pero no sé a qué lugar podríamos mandar a nuestros hijos, además sabes que no seria muy bien visto por el pueblo en estos momentos-_

Recordándole con esas palabras a su esposa el momento tan critico por el que estaban pasando; unos rebeldes guiados por un primo lejano de Carlise, Aro quien decía que su hijo Demetri, sería mucho mejor Rey que Edward, estaban causando estragos en la pacifica vida que había logrado instalar Carlise dentro de su amado pueblo.

-_He pensado ya en eso y creo que podemos enviar a los chicos a Estados Unidos- _Le dijo muy segura Esme, viendo que su marido no decía nada, continúo explicando de qué se trataba todo- _verás he pensado que podríamos extender nuestros negocios allá, abriendo así un campo de unión entre ambas naciones; Edward podría hacerse cargo de todo lo de la empresa demostrándole a todos sus capacidades y de cierta forma encontraría su tan ansiada libertad, claro con ayuda de Jasper, Rosalie podría ocuparse de las relaciones diplomáticas obligatorias mientras duran sus vacaciones, ambos comprometiéndose más con sus actividades reales. Eso sin contar con que los alejaríamos de todo esto-_ dijo entristeciéndose con la última parte.

Para ella era muy difícil tener que alejarse de sus hijos, sin embargo era conciente que a veces una madre podía estar lejos pero estar muy presente o podía estar a lado y estar muy ausente como le sucedió a ella.

Esme era una mujer extremadamente maternal; a pesar de que ella misma nunca supo qué era una familia, hasta que no llegó a tener la propia; sus padres aunque estaban casados nunca llegaron amarse; todo desde su noviazgo, matrimonio y hasta ella misma, había sido por compromiso y por cubrir las apariencias, nunca estuvieron cuando ella los necesito, y fue por eso que cuando se caso y tuvo sus propios hijos, se prometió así misma que eso jamás le pasaría a ellos.

_-Bien_-dijo finalmente Carlise-_ Veo que has cubierto todos los puntos de mi preocupación y quiero que sepas que te apoyo cien por ciento en tu idea, deja que lo comunique tanto a los del consejo como a los del parlamento y esta noche hablaremos con los chicos._

De esta forma Esme se paro de su elegante asiento y comenzó a retirarse-_ Por favor encárgate de todo lo que necesitaran durante su estadía allá, y recuerda que te amo-_ dijo antes de que su esposa saliera del todo de su despacho a lo que ella respondió lanzándole un beso y modulando con sus labios un yo también silencioso.

Mientras tanto Edward se encontraba terminando unos documentos que le habían sido entregados esa misma mañana por su secretaria Ángela, su familia además de ser la familia real, eran los fundadores de empresas Cullen-Masen S.A logrando así que finalmente una familia aristocrática fuera incluida en los negocios a parte de los que venían con el titulo. Cosa que tenia muy orgulloso a Edward y sus hermanos ya que de ésta forma se sentían realmente útiles, dando trabajo a muchas personas; esa idea había sido empezada por su fallecido tío Anthony y fue puesta en marcha por su padre tiempo después de ser rey, ahora Edward era el encargado de dirigir la empresa mientras su padre solucionaba unos problemas con los rebeldes. Claro sus compromisos con la empresa no lo mantenían del todo alejado de los que tenia a nivel real, es más podría decirse que el parlamento estaba metiendo más las narices de lo que al mismo le gustaba. Intentando fusionar una cosa con la otra.

_-señor cullen, tiene una llamada de su hermana Rosalie por la línea 1-_ dijo Ángela desde su teléfono, Edward realmente le agradecía que no se dirigiera a el por su majestad, lo hacía sentirse más normal.

-_De acuerdo Ángela, ah casi lo olvido, dentro de unos diez minutos puedes recoger los documentos del señor Daywer y después puedes macharte a almorzar.-_ le dijo a su secretaria antes de tomar la llamada de su hermana.

Edward realmente amaba a sus hermanos, era extremadamente sobre protector con su hermana Rosalie, y no quería que jugaran con ella y con sus sentimientos, como de cierta forma el hacia con sus tantas amigas. Rose además de ser hermosísima tenía un carácter demasiado fuerte y decidido pero tanto sus padres como sus hermanos sabían que en el fondo era una mujer dulce y comprensiva igual que su madre y que temía al verdadero amor.

-_Rosalie ¿qué ocurre?- _fue su saludo.

-_Hola Edward, que tal, cómo has estado, yo bien y tu.-_dijo cínicamente la princesa al otro lado de la línea.

Viendo que su hermano no hablaba ella suspiro y decidió decirle el por qué de su llamada

-_Mamá llamó esta mañana temprano y dijo que tanto ella como papá querían vernos a los tres hoy a las 7, que debíamos estar allí puntuales y que no quería saber ninguna excusa por parte de ninguno._

_-sabes para qué es-_

_-No la verdad no tengo idea, pero la note muy seria; crees que suceda algo por lo que debamos alertarnos.- _dijo en un serio tono de preocupación.

_-No, que yo sepa las cosas en el reino siguen iguales con los rebeldes, y puedo decirte que en la empresa todo funciona sobre ruedas.- _dijo secamente Edward.

Después de su respuesta hubo un silencio incomodo, como cada vez que hablaba Edward con sus hermanos; desde que éste era conciente de sus responsabilidades se fue alejando de ellos, llevándolos a discutir cada vez que se veían.

Edward no podía estar cerca de ellos siendo conciente de que una vez tomara su cargo tendría que alejarse por sus innumerables compromisos y no quería que más adelante fuera más doloroso, y sus hermanos no hallaban la forma hacerlo entrar en razón y que entendiera que por ningún motivo lo dejarían sólo.

_-De acuerdo, nos veremos esta noche-_dijo la princesa y aunque dudándolo agregó-_te quiero mucho hermano._

-_Adiós Rosalie-_ Dijo Edward antes de cortar y odiarse a sí mismo por hacer sufrir a los seres que más amaba.

Después de la llamada el día continúo normal para Edward reuniones tanto de la empresa como con el parlamento, firmas aquí y allá y salidas con alguna de sus innumerables "amiguitas". Se le paso tanto el tiempo en casa de la última de sus conquistas Tanya Denali una de las modelos más cotizadas del momento quien era muy hermosa pero era una mujer sin ningún tipo de escrúpulo y con ansias de poder, Edward estaba al tanto de esto; de lo que no era conciente era de lo que más adelante ella haría para conseguir lo que quisiera, ocasionándole muchos problemas a su vida.

Cuando llego a casa de sus padres no pudo evitar la reprimenda de éstos por su tardanza recordándole Carlise a su hijo que un rey jamás podía permitirse ese tipo de comportamientos, lo que había sido un golpe bajo para Edward.

_-Bien-_ Comenzó a hablar Esme para aligerar un poco el ambiente tan tenso que se había creado- _Me alegro que estén todos aquí._

_-Hay algo que tanto su madre como yo queríamos compartirles-_

_-¿Ocurre algo malo?- _Preguntó con su característica tranquilidad Jasper.

-_Bueno realmente no es malo- _Contesto su madre.

-_Tanto su madre como yo, hemos pensado que es necesario aumentar nuestras relaciones diplomáticas en Estados Unidos-_

_-Que de eso no se ocupa Félix- _Dijo Edward claramente molesto siempre queriendo eludir ese campo que también tenía que ver con su carrera.

-_Así es hijo, pero la idea no sólo es mejorar nuestras relaciones en ese continente, sino expandir nuestra empresa, dando así mayor oportunidad de trabajo tanto aquí como allá- _Termino de decir su padre.

-_Pero padre-_ Habló esta vez Rosalie- _De eso se podría encargar claramente Edward junto con Félix, no veo por qué razón estamos Jasper y yo acá-_

_- verás Rose, Félix en este momento esta totalmente concentrado en los problemas del reino y no podría hacerse cargo de este nuevo proyecto y es justo ahí en donde tu entras, en tanto a ti Jas-_

Continúo la reina ahora dirigiéndose a su otro hijo.

_-Aunque en este momento no estas muy involucrado con la empresa sabes bien cómo funciona y serias de gran ayuda para tu hermano aligerando un poco el trabajo que tendría que hacer allá-_

A lo que Jasper solamente asintió, los reyes sabían que con él nunca tendrían problemas, de sus tres hijos era el más sensato y comprensivo.

_-¿Quién se hará cargo de la empresa acá?-_ Preguntó esta vez Edward un poco más convencido ahora que veía en este viaje la oportunidad de alejarse un poco de todo lo que involucrara la corona.

-_Bueno he pensado que Sam es una buena opción y Ángela podría colaborarle en todo lo que necesite.-_

Edward asintió estando de acuerdo con la idea de su padre, lo único malo es que lo obligaba a buscar una nueva secretaria en Estados Unidos, pero en fin es algo que estaba dispuesto hacer si con eso se alejaba del reino.

_-En tanto a ustedes, una vez comiencen las clases deben regresar por lo que sería importante que se propusieran metas para alcanzar sus propósitos durante su estadía allá-_

Tanto Rosalie como Jasper observaron a su padre asintiendo al igual como había hecho su hermano segundos antes.

_-Dónde nos quedaremos-_ Cuestiono la princesa

_-Vivirán en mi antigua casa, esta ubicada a las afueras de un pueblo llamado Forks es un lugar muy tranquilo y les dará la privacidad que necesitan. La empresa será fundada en Seatle que no es muy lejos de Forks, _podrían_ ir hasta en carro si así desean-_

Dijo alegremente Esme sabiendo de los aficionados que eran sus hijos por sus autos y allí en Volterra y por como estaban las cosas no podían darse el lujo de conducir.

Una vez aclarada todas sus dudas, Edward se marchó a su casa, dejando así a sus padres y hermanos. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes del viaje, que sería en dos semanas.

Durante ese tiempo, dejó a Sam y Ángela a cargo de todo. Cuadro reuniones con los del parlamento en fechas que no afectaran en nada sus proyectos en Estados Unidos, rompió un par de corazones y quedo de encontrarse con Tanya cuando ésta fuera a hacer una campaña allá.

Finalmente había llegado el día del viaje. Tanto él como sus hermanos viajarían en el Jet privado de la familia, los medios aún no se habían enterado de nada por lo que contaron con la suerte de no encontrarse a ningún paparazzi en ninguno de los aeropuertos. Una vez llegaron a Seatle tomaron sus autos que estaban allí desde hace una semana y se dirigieron al que sería su hogar durante un buen tiempo. Y el cual cambiaria sus vidas completamente.

Hola, bueno les cuento que esta es mi primera historia, la verdad hace mucho tiempo tenias ganas de escribir algo; pero por diferentes razones no me atrevía. Espero sea de su agrado y me comenten qué opinan.

WILLOWBM


	2. Chapter 2

**CAP 2**

Esa mañana Bella una chica hermosa pero sencilla de 21 años de edad, con el rostro en forma de corazón, unos ojos grandes de color chocolate, una piel blanca y delicada, una figura espectacular pero que era camuflada por la costumbre de vestirse con ropa que era dos tallas más que la suya cosa que molestaba sobre manera a su hermana, un cabello largo que le llegaba casi hasta la cintura de color parecido al de sus ojos pero que mostraba unos toques rojizos a la luz del sol el cual mantenía recogido en un aburrido moño la mayoría del tiempo y con una coordinación un tanto o más bien muy patosa, lo que causaba muchas burlas de parte de su hermano. Se levantaba a las seis de la mañana como lo venia haciendo desde hace dos años tras el fallecimiento de sus padres Charlie y Renne Swan, tenia muchas actividades que realizar pero la más importante era una entrevista de trabajo en Seattle en una nueva empresa, la empresa Culle-Masen S.A.

Después si las cosas no salían del todo bien debía ir a su actual trabajo como mesera en una de las cafeterías de la misma ciudad. Y volver a su hogar para recibir a sus dos hermanos. Alice Marie Swan, segundo nombre que compartía con su hermana y Emmet Swan. Ambos de 19 años y mellizos. Aunque Emmet por su gruesa contextura parecía ser el mayor del los tres.

La verdad es que Marie Isabella Swan o como prefería ser llamada Bella, hubiese deseado poder ver en la universidad literatura inglesa, pero una vez que terminó el instituto debió matricularse en una carrera que asegurará más sus finanzas por lo que estudió contaduría publica y secretariado, además no podía darse el lujo de seguir sus sueños, teniendo en ese momento la custodia de sus hermanos menores.

El dinero que le dio el seguro tras el fallecimiento de sus padres y la venta de su adorada casa, su carro y los carros de sus hermanos sirvió para pagar un pequeño apartamento en Forks, una vieja camioneta roja para ella y sus hermanos, sus estudios y el de éstos mismos y su mantenimiento durante estos años, pero el dinero se agotaba cada vez más y Bella aún no había podido encontrar trabajo dentro de su área, por lo que se vio obligada a tomar esa vacante de camarera para poder cubrir así los gastos de la casa y los de la universidad de sus hermanos, claro todo esto sin que ellos lo supieran; aunque Bella no se le daba muy bien mentir, hasta ahora había logrado ocultarles la verdad, y ellos pensaban que ella estaba trabajando como secretaria en una empresa.

Emmet se sentía terriblemente culpable por no poder ayudar desde un principio a su hermana mayor con los gastos pero cuando todo ocurrió aún era menor de edad por lo que no lo contrataban en ningún lado, hace poco con ayuda de un amigo logró aprender mecánica y con eso colaboraba con algunos gastos de su hogar, aunque aún no podía cubrir los de sus estudios cosa que lo tenia seriamente frustrado. Emmet era supremamente grande tanto así que podía comparársele casi con un oso, pero si la gente se detenía a observar sus ojos color azul como los de su madre y hermana melliza podían darse cuenta que era un niño en un cuerpo de grande, era supremamente sobre protector con sus hermanas y tenía un humor envidiablemente cómico. Lo que era realmente contradictorio con su elección profesional, ya que estudiaba administración de empresas, en la misma universidad que su hermana Alice.

Esta última cursaba Diseño de modas y al igual que Emmet procuraba ayudar en lo que más podía a Bella, realizando pequeños trabajos de modistería los fines de semana con la señora Newton quien le había dado esa oportunidad unos meses atrás.

Alice era bajita de contextura delgada, su pelo era corto y estaba peinado con las puntas hacia fuera apuntando a diferentes direcciones, tenía un especial buen gusto para la ropa y la moda; adoraba ir de compras casi o igual que a sus hermanos, aunque desde el fallecimiento de sus padres eran escasas esas oportunidades para ir de Shopping. Su personalidad era comparada por Emmet con la de un duende, y ella decía constantemente que podía ver el futuro, otro de los motivos por los que Emmet se burlaba diciéndole Pitonisa.

_-vamos Em recuerda que hoy tienes la prueba de final de semestre, no puedes darte el lujo de llegar tarde-_

Decía una exasperada Bella a su hermano oso, que tenia más que pegadas las cobijas haciéndole tener ya un retraso de cinco minutos en su muy contabilizado tiempo.

_-Dame cinco minutos más Bells por fa- _Balbuceo un adormilado Emmet.

_-Déjamelo a mi, ya verás cómo se para-_ Dijo Alice con una sonrisa maliciosa y acercándose a sus hermanos con agua que recién había sacado de la nevera. Y arrojando todo su contenido sin ninguna compasión a su querido hermanito.

-¡_EY! ¡DUENDE MALDITO QUE ESTÁS LOCA! ES QUE ACASO ME QUIERES MATAR-_ Gritó un muy empapado Emmet levantándose cual resorte de su cama.

Haciendo que sus hermanas se retorcieran de la risa, en especial después de ver sus bóxer rosados con figuras de Barney.

_-¡BIEN SE ACABO EL ESPECTACULO FUERA LAS DOS!_

Y después de esto Bella los llevo a ambos a la universidad despidiéndolos con un beso a cada uno y deseando muchos éxitos a Emmet; para así dirigirse a la empresa y por consiguiente al hombre que daría a su vida un vuelco total.

* * *

A Edward le parecía casi imposible que ya hubiese pasado casi dos meses desde su llegada y la de sus hermanos a Estados Unidos, lo cierto es que no había ni siquiera esperado a desempacar cuando ya estaba trabajando en las ideas que tenia para la empresa, en ese corto tiempo había logrado armar todo, superando así sus expectativas y las de sus padres, claro incluido el parlamento, los consejeros reales y por último pero no menos importante su pueblo, quienes se habían enterado inicialmente gracias a los paparazzi y luego por un comunicado real.

Jasper se encargaba de las relaciones humanas y de la contratación de los empleados mientras, que él tenia a su cargo todos los contratos y reuniones con inversionistas.

Rosalie por otro lado se encontraba supremamente ocupada encargándose de los contactos políticos y diplomáticos por lo que había tenido que viajar constantemente; eso si los tres tenían sus propias oficinas dentro de la empresa. Y ella procuraba no pasar ni una sola noche fuera de casa, aunque no lo admitiera adoraba el estar viviendo nuevamente con sus dos hermanos como cuando eran pequeños.

Jasper había dicho que no necesitaba a nadie para ayudarle y que podía con todo, por el contrario Rosalie no hacía sino quejarse que necesitaba urgente una asistente pero que las que había contratado no tenían nada de buen gusto según ella; por lo que no le duraban más de un día.

Edward había tenido que despedir a su actual secretaria Jessica por acoso, porque según él la chica no podía entender que lo sucedido entre ellos había sido algo de una sola noche.

Los tres se encontraban reunidos en la elegante oficina de su hermano mayor.

-_Bien Edward ¿para qué nos querías ver?-_ preguntó de forma directa su hermana Rosalie. Una vez se sentó en el precioso sillón de cuero ubicado en una de las paredes laterales del amplio lugar.

-_Bueno Rosalie como veo que aún no tienes a alguien para que te ayude, he decidido que Jasper se encargue de encontrarte a una persona para que sea tu asistente-_

Decisión que puso colérica a su temperamental hermana. No porque no confiara en la sensatez de su mellizo sino porque Edward se estaba metiendo en su campo.

-_pero que rayos estas diciendo, es que acaso crees que no puedo hacerme cargo yo misma de eso, que te estas pensando que porque a ti el parlamento te maneja la vida, vas a hacer lo mismo conmigo-_ Dijo de forma cortante pero educada su hermana.

Haciendo que Edward se molestará sobre manera por recordarle ese molesto aspecto de su vida.

-_NO, no es mi intención manejarte nada, pero esta claramente demostrado que nos has podido encontrar a nadie por tu propia cuenta y al fin y al cabo de eso esta encargado Jasper; además así te podrías ocupar del evento de caridad que debes organizar dentro de unos días. _– Dijo con voz de mando un muy molesto Edward.

Jasper quien hasta el momento no había intervenido en la tensa discusión de sus hermanos decidió controlar un poco la situación antes de que esos dos olvidaran sus roles y terminaran levantando el lugar a gritos como solía ocurrir cuando eran niños.

-_Rose-_ dijo de manera amorosa hacia su hermana logrando captar su atención y que perdiera la pequeña guerra de miradas que ésta tenia con su hermano mayor- _Creo que Edward tiene razón, además de que te dedicarías de lleno a la organización del evento; estoy seguro que te encantará la persona que escoja para ti; sabes que conozco tus gustos y sé bien lo que necesitas. _

Finalmente Rosalie accedió y le dejo muy claro a Edward que era la primera y última vez que se metía con su trabajo, a lo que Edward no contesto nada, sabía perfectamente qué se sentía cuando se eran cuestionadas las decisiones. Una vez Rosalie salió del lugar, Jasper preguntó a su hermano si necesitaba que igual le colaborara con la elección de una nueva secretaria; estaba al tanto de lo que había sucedido con Jessica y aunque no estaba de acuerdo con la actitud de su hermano, haría lo necesario para ayudarle.

-_No te preocupes Jasper, dentro de unos minutos tengo una cita con alguien que me recomendó Sue. Después si decido contratarla te la mando para que haga todo el papeleo correspondiente y me dirás que opinas. _Dijo Edward a su hermano sin siquiera levantar el rostro de lo que estaba leyendo

-_De acuerdo hermano-_ Dijo Jasper más tranquilo retirándose a su oficina, confiando en Sue la antigua nana de su madre, ahora ama de llaves de los príncipes.

Sue era una mujer mayor, muy amorosa y aunque no tenía hijos biológicos siempre había visto a Esme casi como suya, para Esme ésta había sido su verdadera madre y el que nunca haya querido irse a Volterra con ella, había sido una de las perdidas más grandes para la reina, la otra era la muerte de su mejor amiga Renne Dawn. Conocida años después como Renne Swan.

Sin embargo cuando la reina mando a sus hijos para allá logró convencer a su vieja nana para que los acompañara y cuidara mientras durará la estadía de éstos.

Por lo que Sue se había mudado nuevamente a la antigua mansión Masen para cuidar de los retoños de una se sus adoradas hijas del corazón, Sue siempre decía que había tenido dos hijas, Esme y Renne.

Renne fue hija de unos amigos muy queridos de la vieja Sue y siempre que podía pasar tiempo con ella lo hacía, por la vieja Sue fue que se conocieron Renne y Esme y llegaron a hacer las mejores amigas hasta que Esme se fue a Volterra y se convirtió en reina, y fue también por la vieja Sue que Esme se enteró años después de la muerte de su mejor amiga.

Lo que Esme no supo nunca fue que ésta había tenido tres hijos irónicamente de la misma forma que ella, uno mayor y unos mellizos. Sue nunca habló de ellos, más por olvidadiza que por otra cosa.

Cuando Edward una mañana le comentó que estaba buscando secretaria fue que se le ocurrió hablarle de Bella y pedirle que le diera una oportunidad y le hiciera una entrevista.

Es por esa razón que Edward estaba esperando a Bella y es por esa razón que Bella llegó a las empresas Cullen- Masen S.A. esa mañana.

-_Buenos días señorita-_ Dijo una tímida Bella a la hermosa pero falsamente amable recepcionista de la empresa.

_-Buenos días, en qué puedo servirle-_ contesto ésta última escaneando con su desagradable mirada a la pobre Bella, consiguiendo que se pusiera más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

_-Tengo una cita con el señor Edward Cullen, mi nombre es Isabella Swan._

La recepcionista observó rápidamente las citas del señor Cullen para ese día y comprobó que era cierto lo que aquella mujer le decía, por lo que le indicó el piso al cual debía dirigirse, también le dijo que tomará asiento en la sala de espera hasta que el señor Cullen decidiera llamarla. Así fue como Bella hizo lo que la molesta mujer le había dicho.

No tuvo que esperar más de dos minutos para que una voz aterciopelada, la más hermosa pensara Bella, pronunciara su nombre para que entrara en la gran oficina.

Cuando vio a Edward le pareció imposible y casi irreal ver un Dios griego en persona. Podría decirse que Bella se enamoró casi al momento de ver ese par de esmeraldas que tenia por ojos. No sabía bien cómo referirse a él si por su majestad o por su apellido. Al fin de cuentas decidió que haría lo que fuera más cómodo para ella.

Cuando Edward observó a Bella vio en ella una mujer joven con un pésimo gusto para la ropa y una muy rígida postura, sabía que jamás se involucraría con una mujer así, lo que no supo es que en el corazón nadie manda.

-_Bien señorita Swan, tenga la amabilidad de tomar asiento, cuénteme cuál es su experiencia laboral-_

_-Verá señor Cullen, la verdad es que no poseo ninguna experiencia laboral, una vez termine mi carrera tuve que tomar un empleo que no tenia nada que ver con lo que estudie; pero debo decirle que mis calificaciones fueron las más altas durante mi estadía en la universidad y aprendo muy rápido, soy una persona discreta y considero que puedo con el puesto sin ningún problema-_

Cuando terminó de hablar Edward pensó que era la voz más hermosa y dulce que hubiese escuchado a parte de la de su madre, y le agradó el hecho de que aunque no se veía muy segura, fue capaz de exponer y vender su trabajo clara y brevemente como a el le gustaba.

_-Bien Isabella-_

_-Bella-_ Le interrumpió ella inmediatamente sonrojándose por tan descortés movimiento, pero es que realmente le molestaba que la llamaran por su nombre completo.

_-Bien, Bella la verdad es que no me agrada el que no tengas experiencia, pero como fuiste recomendada por Sue, creo que te voy a dar una oportunidad para que me demuestres tus habilidades laborales. Hoy mismo empiezas, dile a Lauren la chica que viste en la recepción que te de todo lo que necesitas; una vez estés instalada dirígete a la oficina de mi hermano Jasper para que haga los tramites correspondientes._

Bella agradeció a Edward y al pararse se dieron la mano, haciendo que ambos sintieran una extraña descarga eléctrica, la cual lograron ignorar gracias al sonido del teléfono.

_-Muchas gracias señor Cullen-. _Acoto Bella antes de salir de la oficina.

Una vez cerró la puerta se dirigió a hacer todo lo que su nuevo jefe le había dicho, y otras cosas más entre esas hablar con su antiguo jefe explicarle la situación y agradecerle por todo, prometiéndole que cuando pudiera pasaría por el lugar para hacer todo lo anterior de manera personal.

Mientras que Edward aún seguía pensando en la extraña corriente que había sentido al contacto con aquella muchacha. Después de un rato se decidió a no darle muchas vueltas al asunto y se concentro en la llamada que estaba atendiendo.

**Hola, este es el segundo capitulo, ya estoy trabajando en los siguientes, agradezco mucho a las personas que se hayan tomado la molestia de entrar y leer mi historia pero en especial agradezco a miadharu28 por haberme dejado el primer review e invito a las demás personas que han entrado que me cuenten lo que opinan de este pequeño desahogo literario, la verdad es el mayor incentivo que se pueda tener y la mejor motivación para continuar escribiendo. Un beso a todos.**

**Pdt: He decidido actualizar una vez por semana, así tengo el tiempo suficiente para avanzar en los demás caps. **

WILLOWBM


	3. Chapter 3

**CAP 3**

**"¿Encontré lo que estabas buscando o lo que estaba buscando?"**

Jasper bajó de su lujoso Mercedes último modelo dispuesto a encontrar en alguna estudiante de diseño de la universidad de Seattle la persona que pudiera ayudar a su tan exigente hermana; fue entrado justamente en el claustro educativo cuando recibió la llamada de María, su actual novia. Hacía dos meses exactamente desde su llegada a América que no había hablado con ella todo gracias a la fuerte discusión que habían mantenido por su cambio de residencia durante las vacaciones. María no estaba nada de acuerdo con los planes de su reconocido novio y no dudó en hacérselo saber en la primera oportunidad.

Aún con sorpresa Jasper contestó de manera muy educada.

-_María, ¿Cómo estás?_

-_Bien, gracias por preguntar; la verdad me extraña que lo hagas, ya que no hemos tenido contacto en un buen tiempo_- Dijo claramente molesta por la falta muestra de cariño de su pareja.

-_Si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú, quien salió enojada del palacio y dijiste no querer verme por un buen tiempo._

-_Mira Jasper sé que mi comportamiento no fue el más apropiado, pero la verdad es que me gustaría que arregláramos las cosas, no podemos tirar por la borda una relación de tanto tiempo, ¿No te parece?_

Viendo que Jasper no hablaba continuo con su monologo, bien era cierto que María le tenia apreció al príncipe pero no lo amaba, estaba con porque tanto ella como sus padres veían en su unión la forma de salir de todos sus problemas económicos.

_-Durante todo este tiempo he tenido la oportunidad de pensar claramente las cosas y entiendo a la perfección el por qué tuviste que ir a Estados Unidos, quiero que sepas que te apoyo cien por ciento y estaré esperando paciente tu regreso, además tampoco será una vida, una vez comiencen las clases tanto tú como Rosalie estarán aquí y po…_

- _María_- le interrumpió Jasper- _La verdad es que mis hermanos y yo hemos pensado en prolongar un poco más nuestra estadía aquí, queremos dejar la empresa y las relaciones lo más sólido posible._

_-¿QUÉ?_

-_Así es, no estaba en nuestros planes quedarnos más tiempo del necesario pero tenemos que dejar las bases muy bien establecidas_

Aunque María se moría por gritarle un par de cosas a su educado novio, prefirió tragarse su orgullo y en el tono más empalagoso que existiera le dijo

-_De acuerdo cariño, entiendo y como ya te dije estaré esperándote, por favor intenta volver rápido. En este momento debo dejarte pero te llamare pronto, adiós amor._

_-adiós María._

Una vez colgó con su llamada y por estar totalmente concentrado en la conversación que acababa de tener no se percató cuando empujó a una chica haciendo que todos sus libros salieran volando en diferentes direcciones.

-_OH, lo siento mucho, por favor disculpa estaba distraído_.

Dijo el joven príncipe ayudando a la hermosa muchacha a recoger sus pertenencias.

-_no, por favor no te preocupes lo cierto es que yo también fui muy descuidada_.

En el momento en que Alice levantó su rostro y observó el de aquel hombre supo que ese era el amor de su vida por lo que al mismo tiempo que le recibía sus cosas no pudo evitar decirle.

-_te has tardado mucho._

A lo que Jasper le contesto.

_-lo siento mucho señorita- _y le dio un tierno beso en su mano.

* * *

-_Buenos días en qué puedo ayudarte_-

Dijo un muy sorprendido e idiotizado Emmett a la Diosa de ojos azules y cabellera rubia que tenia en frente.

Bien, pensó Rosalie al parecer el grande y apuesto mecánico no la había reconocido. Lo que era ya un punto a favor de Emmett. Rosalie odiaba que se acercaran a ella y le trataran bien o de forma especial sólo por su titulo o apariencia.

-_verás mi carro está desde hace días con un raro ruido en el motor y he escuchado que este lugar es muy bueno en lo que hace-_

_-Así es preciosa, escuchaste bien; pero dime cuál es tu auto-_ Dijo Emmett en un intento de sonar coqueto.

-_Primero grandote mi nombre no es preciosa y segundo es aquel convertible rojo_- Dijo Rose a Emmett fulminándolo con la mirada.

Juntos se dirigieron al precioso carro.

_-De acuerdo debes dejarlo un día aquí y mañana puedes venir por el-_ Dijo el oso una vez reviso el auto de la princesa, y a la vez que terminaba de escribir en una hoja lo que debían hacerle al convertible, ya que su turno había terminado.

-_¿Qué? No puede ser cierto tengo que hacer miles de cosas y sin auto se me complicará mucho_- y comenzó a dar vueltas por todo el lugar logrando marear a Emmett.

-_Hey rubia quieres parar un momento y calmarte, me ha comenzado a dar vueltas todo._

A lo que Rose sólo contesto parando en seco y mirándolo nuevamente mal.

Dios si las miradas mataran pensó Emmett.

-_Rayos cómo quieres que me calme no se qué demonios hacer_- si su madre la hubiese escuchado no dudaría en darle una buena reprimenda, las princesas no tenían permitido usar ese tipo de vocabulario.

-_bueno si quieres yo puedo ayudarte, en este momento tengo en mi poder el carro de un amigo y creo que podría servirte de chofer el resto del día, eso si; antes tenemos que recoger y después dejar en casa a una de mis hermanas_-

Dijo alegremente Emmett, sus clases habían terminado ya y Bella le había llamado para decirle que no podía ir por ninguno de los dos a la universidad ya que había encontrado un nuevo trabajo gracias a Sue, por lo que Seth un amigo del taller le había prestado su camioneta.

Rosalie al principio lo dudó, ¿quién en su sano juicio aceptaría subirse al auto de su mecánico recién conocido?, pero la verdad es que Emmett le había parecido muy apuesto y estaba también el hecho de que la trataba como un ser normal. Y si a todo eso le sumaba que iba tener en qué movilizarse durante ese día no había objeciones en el asunto.

-_De acuerdo grandote acepto tu propuesta, por cierto me llamo Rosalie, pero puedes decirme Rose-_

Ella misma se sorprendió por haberle dicho a aquel desconocido que la llamará por el apodo que solo les permitía usar a sus padres y sus hermanos, bueno de un tiempo para acá sólo a uno de sus hermanos.

-_Hola Rose, y de hecho mi nombre es Emmett no grandote pero puedes llamarme Em- _Dijo el apuesto chico dándole un beso a la mano a la princesa y provocando que ésta se sonrojara por su galante comportamiento.

Y así fue como juntos partieron a la universidad de Seattle sin saber lo que allí se iban a encontrar.

**Hola nuevamente, les cuento que este ha sido el capitulo más corto que me ha salido, en el próximo se conocerán los chicos y sabremos qué esta pasando en Volterra. Prometo que será más largo.**

**WILLOW**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAP 4**

"**El mundo es un pañuelo"**

_-¡Alice!_

_-¡Emmett!_

_-¡Jasper!_

_-¡Rosalie!_

Pronunciaron al tiempo un par de mellizos a las afueras del campus universitario de Seattle.

_-¿Jasper qué haces aquí?-_ Dijo una muy sorprendida Rosalie

_-Bueno hermana esa misma pregunta podría hacértela ¿no crees?_

_-Touché hermanito, pero yo pregunte primero._ Contestó Rose de manera sonriente

_-Bueno Rose, vine aquí buscando lo que estabas necesitando y creo que por fin he hallado a la persona ideal; hermana quiero presentarte a Alice Swan tu nueva asistente._

Alice le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a Rosalie y le saludo dándole un beso en la mejilla al tiempo que decía que serian muy buenas amigas, y aunque esa actitud tomó desapercibida a la princesa le agradó la confianza de la chica, y además le agrado su forma de vestir y aunque su ropa no se veía muy nueva estaba excelentemente combinada.

_-Bien Alice es un gusto conocerte y espero que en verdad seamos muy buenas amigas._

_-uy de eso no cabe duda, lo que la duende pitonisa de mi hermana diga, se hace realidad._ Interrumpió Emmett.

_-¿tu hermana?_ Hablaron los príncipes.

_-así es, Jasi te presento a mi hermano mellizo Emmett. Emmett el es Jasper un nuevo amigo, y por lo que veo hermano de Rosalie._

Dijo una muy sonrojada Alice, aspecto que no pasaron por alto ninguno de los presentes; Jasper lo vio encantador, Rosalie no le dio importancia y a Emmett lo dejo desconcertado ya que ella nunca lo hacia.

De hecho de sus hermanas quien se llevaba totalmente esa parte era su hermana Bella. Pero claro que no iba dejar pasar esa grandiosa oportunidad para vengarse de la manera tan "dulce" en que su hermana melliza le había despertado esa mañana.

_-vaya, vaya hermanita había jurado que nadie podía ganarle a bella en la competencia anual de cómo parecer un tomate, pero veo que has decidido competir, y al parecer tienes muchas oportunidades de llevarte el premio mayor._

Y tras decir esto estallo en carcajadas haciendo poner más roja a una apenada Alice.

Mientras los mellizos Cullen y Swan terminaban de conocerse Edward leía detenidamente uno de los tantos contratos que debía dejar listo para entregar a unos nuevos inversionistas antes de salir a cenar con la modelo encargada de promocionar la empresa, claro está que esta vez no tratarían asuntos de trabajo.

Al tiempo Bella terminaba de ponerse al día en sus nuevas labores, le parecía fascinante el poder trabajar por fin para lo que había estudiado; sin embargo se encontraba muy intrigada y a la vez en cierto punto decepcionada por la forma en que el señor príncipe Cullen como le había apodado mentalmente, le venía tratando durante ese día; es decir tampoco esperaba que el hombre se le lanzara encima para decir que era la mujer de su vida, pero con la fama que tenía de Don Juan ciertamente se sentía un tanto herida por no despertar ni el más mínimo mal pensamiento en aquel adonis; en fin ella no era una de las muchas modelos atractivas que habían en la vida de hombres como él. Es más lo pudo comprobar cuando en un momento de la mañana le había dicho que hiciera reserva para dos personas en el restaurante más caro de la ciudad.

-_Bella podrías acercarte por favor_- Dijo el Dios griego a través del intercomunicador.

_-Desea algo Señor Cullen-_ A Edward no le gustó la forma tan formal en que ella le trataba, y se sorprendió preguntándose cómo sería escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado por la dulce voz de su nueva secretaria, por lo que decidió concederle un "honor" que ni la propia Ángela había tenido antes.

_-Por favor entrégale este documento a Garret, dile que ya lo he revisado y he hecho los aportes y correcciones pertinentes, cuando termines puedes salir a almorzar y por favor llámame Edward tenemos la misma edad, me haces sentir viejo-_

_-De acuerdo se… perdón Edward-_ le respondió Bella al tiempo que aparecía su tan acostumbrado sonrojo

_- ah por cierto-_dijo antes de salir- _tus reservas están hechas para las 8 en punto._

_-Gracias._

_-no hay por qué, sólo estoy haciendo mi trabajo-_

* * *

Bella no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con sus hermanos durante el resto el día, sólo pudo decirle a Emmett que no podía pasar a recogerlos y después nada, la verdad se sentía terrible pero es que entre documentos, Lauren con su actitud de superioridad y el encantador principito el tiempo se le había ido de las manos como agua.

A medida que aparcaba su ruidosa camioneta en el garaje del viejo edificio en que vivía, hizo un recuento de los sucesos del día, y se sorprendió pensado en su jefe más de lo debido. Pero es que después de que éste le había pedido llamarlo por su nombre el trato del cual se hubo quejado por ser de indeferencia para con ella, cambio; ahora se hablaban como si fueran amigos de años, cosa que le encantaba, pero a la vez le dejaba fuera de lugar, ¿cómo es que podían tener una relación así si tan sólo llevaban unas horas de conocerse?, más aún ¿cómo es que un príncipe permitía que alguien tan común y simple como ella, le tratara con semejante confianza?, definitivamente ahí pasaba algo y por lo menos por su parte no podía permitir que la situación creciera más, si por alguna extraña razón después las cosas se ponían mal, la que saldría perdiendo sería ella; el al fin y al cabo podría conseguir otra secretaria en cuestión de minutos incluso segundos, pero ella no podía darse el lujo de perder ese trabajo, con la paga que Edward había dicho le daría se resolverían todos sus problemas económicos y sus hermanos podrían dejar de trabajar para dedicarse completamente a sus estudios.

Fue así como se prometió no involucrarse más allá de lo laboral con Edward Cullen, no podía permitirse ser su amiga y mucho menos ser una más de sus "amigas especiales" aunque pensando en eso último soltó una gran carcajada, porque Edward jamás se fijaría en alguien como ella, era sólo ver a la chica con la cual salio de la empresa ese día, para la cual ella misma había hecho las reservas. Definitivamente ella no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

-¡_hey bells hasta que llegas!_- Le saludo alegremente Emmett viendo televisión desde el pequeño sillón amarillento que estaba en el centro de la pequeña sala, haciéndola volver a la realidad.

-_Hola Em, lamento no haber podido reportarme en todo el día, cómo les fue a ti y Alice; por cierto ¿dónde esta Alice?-_ Al ver que su pequeña hermana no se encontraba con ellos.

_-Verás bells, definitivamente el mundo es un pañuelo-_ y comenzó a relatar desde que conoció a Rosalie pasando por alto el hecho que había quedado totalmente prendido de ella, hasta que se despidió de ella dejándola junto con su hermano mellizo y el duende que tenía el por hermana.

_-Guau, me encanta que Alie esté tan entusiasmada con ese nuevo trabajo, además de que es en lo que a ella le gusta, aunque la verdad me gustaría que se concentrara más en sus deberes educativos, y además con mi nuevo empleo creo que nuestra condición económica va a cambiar para bien, de hecho tu mismo puedes dejar el que tienes en el taller._

_-Eso si que no Bella, quiero seguir ahí, a pesar de que ganes más ahora, quiero sentirme útil.-_

Dijo rápidamente Emmett y al ver la expresión de preocupación y culpabilidad de bella agregó

- _relájate hermanita, según lo que pude ver, el trabajo de la pitonisa servirá como practicas en su campo de acción, y el mío no me quita mucho tiempo, podría decirse que hasta me distrae… Bella… acepta que ya hemos crecido y no tienes que hacerte cargo de todo tu sola; además ni que nos llevaras quien sabe cuántos años, a lo sumo son dos. Entre todos podemos con las cosas de la casa, para eso somos hermanos, familia._

Y fueron las dulces palabras del gran oso Swan lo que finalmente le tranquilizó a la vez que le hacía soltar una lágrima cargada de emoción al saber que aunque sus padres no estaban junto a ellos, siempre se tendrían los unos a otros como hermanos o como el mismo Emmett dijo, como FAMILIA.

Eran pasadas las once cuando llegó a casa Edward después de su "cena" con…bueno tampoco era que recordará su nombre, ahora sólo tenía que preguntarle a Bella; pedirle que enviará un ramo de flores en su nombre y listo.

Bella… ella ciertamente era una mujer extraña pero eso en vez de fastidiarle le pareció curioso, durante ese día estuvo observándola detenidamente; dentro de las cosas que descubrió de su nueva secretaria fue su peculiar torpeza al andar, se tropezaba con facilidad haciéndole entender el por qué no usaba tacones como el resto de mujeres en la empresa, otra cosa fue su sonrojo y tenía que admitir que le encantaba esa parte de ella, además pudo ver que era amable con todas las personas, pero no era ese tipo de amabilidad forzada como la que había visto en Jessica o en Lauren, no esta se daba de manera natural, sincera; eso precisamente, ella era transparente, auténtica, única; tal vez por eso le permitió y se permitió así mismo tomar cierto grado de confianza entre los dos, algo que claramente iba más allá de la que hay entre un jefe y su empleado, el mismo se sorprendió por la forma en cómo se estaban tratando, y a pesar que llevaban nada de conocerse, de hecho a penas un día, sentía que a su lado podía ser el mismo; no el personaje frío que habían creado tanto él como el parlamento y que quería mostrar a todo el mundo.

Cuando entró a su cuarto y después de analizar lo ocurrido desde que la rara chica de ojos cafés recomendada por Sue hubiese ingresado en su oficina decidió que dejaría entrar a Bella en su vida, ciertamente no quería algo más allá que una posible amistad, pero deseaba experimentar más de ese nuevo Edward o más bien del antiguo Edward que llevaba ya mucho tiempo dormido. Con esas ideas en su cabeza se dejo llevar al mundo de los sueños.

Eran también pasadas las once cuando una chica de pelo corto, ojos azules y por cierto muy hermosos entraba cual vil ladrona a su humilde hogar, sin contar con que su hermana mayor le esperaba mientras leía por enésima vez uno de sus libros favoritos "Orgullo y Prejuicio"

_-Buenas noches ALICE-_ Saludo una muy seria Bella

_-eh, hola hermanita y eh, este, ¿qué haces despierta aún?-_

Bella alzo una de sus cejas como clara muestra de su enfado, de hecho no le molestaba que Alice hubiese llegado tan tarde, lo que en realidad le dejo de mal humor fue que no se hubiese tomado la molestia de llamarla y avisarle que estaba bien, ella sabía más que nadie lo mucho que se preocupaba; el sólo pensar que algo malo le podía pasar, la dejaba con los nervios de punta; la misma Alice había presenciado más de una vez lo alterada que le dejaban las salidas sin aviso de Emmett como para que ahora ella comenzará con lo mismo.

_-Esta bien Bella perdona, pero es que la verdad estaba tan entretenida que se me paso la hora y más aún se me paso el avisarte, ¿crees que podrías llegar a perdonar a esta olvidadiza hermanita que tienes?_

Dijo Alice con esa típica mirada de cachorro perdido con la cual sabia era imposible que le negaran algo.

_-Maldición Alice, ¿porqué esa mirada otra vez?_

Se quejo Bella intentando apartar la mirada de su manipuladora hermana pero sin lograr mayor cosa, logrando que al final se rindiera

-_Mierda, esta bien; pero prométeme que no volverá a pasar, que cada vez que por cualquier motivo debas llegar tarde me llamaras y avisaras, sabes que no podría soportar el que te pasara algo o a Em._

_-Lo prometo, es más lo juró. _Dijo dispuesta a entrar en su dormitorio.

_-¡hey para el tren!, el que te haya perdonado no quiere decir que te hayas salvado de contarme dónde estuviste, además si mal no recuerdo Em nombró algo sobre un nuevo trabajo._

_-Dios Bella ¡estoy tan feliz!, conocí el hombre de mi vida, es pacifico; comprensivo, cariñoso y para rematar ¡GUAPO!-_ Habló velozmente Alice logrando que por poco su hermana no le comprendiera, al tiempo que se acomodaba junto a ella en el ya nombrado sillón.

Duraron mucho tiempo charlando sobre cómo Alice y Emmett habían conocido a Jasper y Rosalie, y atando cabos se dieron cuenta de que la nueva jefe de Alice, y "el hombre de su vida" como ella misma le había llamado a Jasper eran hermanos de Edward, el hombre que Bella no lograba sacar de su cabeza y de hecho también su nuevo jefe, claro que aquello de que no podía sacarlo de su cabeza no tenia porque saberlo su audaz hermana.

Por su lado Alice estaba que no se cambiaba por nadie al darse cuenta que podía pasar más tiempo con Bella, y obviamente con Jasper, quien esa noche se había comportado como el perfecto caballero que era; una vez Alice y Rose había cuadrado el horario de trabajo de tal forma que no interviniera en los estudios de la morena, Rose les dejo alegando cansancio. Jasper por su parte quedó tan prendado del duende que le había pedido una segunda cita, a lo que Alice dio un rotundo SI.

_-Dios aún no puedo creer que Emmett no haya reconocido a Rosalie y a Jasper- _Decía una burlona Bella al darse cuenta que su grandote hermano no se había percatado que había compartido tiempo con los príncipes de Volterra.

_-oh, vamos Bells no sé por qué te sorprende, Emmett escasamente puede reconocer que somos sus hermanas, sabes bien que no tiene idea de dónde está parado, es más créeme cuando te digo que aún me cuestiono cómo es que puede irle también en su carrera._

_-si yo también me he hecho esa pregunta varias veces. _Dijo una muy sonriente Bella.

_-Bueno Alie creo que es hora de dormir-_ Agregó una somnolienta Bella a lo que Alice hizo un puchero ya que deseaba continuar hablando, a veces su pequeña hermana tenía más energía de la necesaria en un ser humano

-_ vamos Alice recuerda que mañana tenemos muchas cosas por hacer y estoy segura que no querrás tener dos grandes ojeras en tu primer día como la asistente de la princesa Rosalie Cullen._

_-¡oh por DIOS bella tienes razón!, hasta mañana-_

Dijo Alice al brincar rápidamente del asiento en el cual se había acomodado al inicio de la conversación con su hermana mayor, y se dirigió a su cuarto; Bella por su lado se dirigía al suyo ocultando una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, sin bien su hermana lograba lo que quería con su carita de cachorro necesitado, Bella sabía la forma exacta en qué podía conseguir que la pequeña manipuladora de vez en cuando hiciera lo que ella quería, aunque eran pocas las veces en que utilizaba su arma secreta como juguetonamente la misma Bella le llamaba.

Así, mientras en América 6 chicos dormían placidamente pensando en las personas que habían conocido durante ese día, en Volterra las cosas se estaban colocando de castaño a oscuro, Carlise comenzaba a temer por su seguridad y sobre todo por la de su amada esposa. Aro había logrado reunir a un buen número de bándalos con los cuales se dedicaba a atacar a las personas del reino, los amenazaban con sus familias y de esa forma los obligaban a irse en contra de él. Para aumentar más sus problemas, sabía que debía tener un infiltrado dentro de su propio parlamento; no lograba entender cómo Aro conocía cada uno de sus movimientos adelantándosele y volviendo las cosas un caos.

_-Cariño qué te parece si descansas un poco, sabes que de esa forma sólo conseguirás enfermarte.-_

Dijo una muy preocupada Esme observando desde la puerta del despacho a su muy agotado esposo. Hacía días que el no dormía ni comía bien y a pesar de su excelente condición física en algún momento esa mala rutina le pasaría cuenta de cobro, si eso ocurría ella no sabría qué hacer, no podría soportar que le pasará algo malo al hombre que más amo y ama en su vida.

_-No te preocupes cielo, adelántame; en diez minutos me acuesto, sólo debo terminar esta propuesta para la reunión de mañana con el parlamento, ya me falta poco._

Suspirando su esposa se sentó a esperarle en uno de los tantos sofás del lugar.

_-¿Qué haces cariño?-_ Dijo Carlise levantando su vista de los papeles en los que trabajaba.

_-Te acompaño, así me aseguró que en verdad sean diez minutos y no dos horas como hace dos días._

Carlise al ver que su amada esposa no pensaba moverse de ese lugar si no era en compañía suya, decidió hacerle caso; por ningún motivo dejaría que ella pasará una mala noche.

Guardó los documentos en un fólder blanco y lo coloco dentro de la caja fuerte, la información que dicho fólder contenía era de vital importancia para el país. Por nada del mundo podía caer en manos equivocadas. Esme al ver lo que hacía se sintió más relajada y feliz, había conseguido hacer que Carlise se decidiera a descansar aunque sea un poco, se levanto del sofá se acerco a él y le dio un tierno un beso en los labios, haciendo que el le regalara una radiante sonrisa, pasándole un brazo por su fina cintura comenzaron a ir hacía el dormitorio. Ya dentro de las sabanas y listos para caer en los brazos de Morfeo la reina formuló la pregunta que rondaba su cabeza hace ya dos semanas.

_-¿Carlise?_

_-¿Mmm?_

_-¿Crees que deberíamos contarle a los chicos sobre la situación del reino en estos momentos?_

_-No Amor, pienso que es mejor mantenerlos alejados de todo esto, en especial a Edward no quiero que la paz que ha alcanzado durante estos meses se venga abajo y decida venir a ayudar, eso sólo haría que lo perdiéramos más; ya le tengo prohibido a los del parlamento contarles algo._

_-De acuerdo cariño, creo que tienes razón y las cosas se harán como tu digas. Te amo._

_-También te amo._

Dicho esto Esme se acurruco junto a su marido, quien le abrazó fuertemente como si de eso dependiera su propia vida.

**Bien lo prometido es deuda, en el próximo veremos qué ha pasado después de un tiempo además de los primeros acercamientos entre Edward y Bella. He decidido subir de a dos capis por semana por lo que aquí está el segundo.**

**WILLOW**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAP 5 **

"**Nuestro lugar en el mundo"**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que las hermanas Swan habían comenzado a trabajar en la empresa Cullen-Masen S.A. Alice como la asistente de la despampanante princesa Rosalie Cullen y Bella como la secretaría personal del Príncipe y Presidente Edward Cullen; e increíblemente las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente en muy poco tiempo, para empezar después de una semana para ser exactos, los seis se hicieron muy buenos amigos, ahora solían reunirse muy a menudo ya fuera para ver una película, comer algo o simplemente tomar un café, ellos definitivamente compartían mucho tiempo juntos; y aunque Bella se había prometido no tener ninguna relación que fuera más allá del trabajo con Edward, con sus hermanos y los locos planes de Alice era prácticamente imposible, eso y que se encontraba perdidamente enamorada de Edward, claro que el no lo sabía.

Además ya no quería ni podía separase de él, deseaba que le perteneciera aunque sea como amigo; por su puesto eso no evitaba que cada vez que el salía con alguna chica, y le dejaba después de un tiempo pidiéndole que mandara un presente en su nombre, ella se sintiera morir; lo único que la consolaba era ver que con ella se comportaba muy diferente que con las demás, fue a ella a quien una noche tras una fuerte jornada de trabajo y después de salir muy tarde, le contó cómo se sentía frente a todas sus responsabilidades y frente a la influencia del parlamento en su vida, era a ella a quien acudía cuando necesitaba un consejo o cuando se sentía muy presionado porque tenía que responder a las expectativas de todos.

Otros de los grandes cambios fueron las nuevas relaciones amorosas entre los mellizos Swan y Cullen. Alice y Jasper se veían cada día más enamorados, pero éste aún no le había contado nada sobre María a Alice; sabía que no estaba actuando nada bien al ocultarle algo tan importante pero temía a su reacción y no quería perderla, para colmo de males tampoco había terminado con María, no quería hacerlo por teléfono como lo hico Rosalie con Royce, una vez Emmett le propuso estar juntos. Jasper apreciaba a su antiguan novia y no quería hacerle daño. Sólo esperaba poder ir a Volterra y aclarar todo con ella.

_-Hey Bella, ¿cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?_

_-Hola Edward, pues considerando que tuve que pasarlo con tu hermana y la mía jugando a Barbie Bella. Creo que no muy bien._

Dijo una molesta Bella al recordar el tortuoso fin de semana por el que esas dos fanáticas de la moda la habían sometido.

_-Espero que a ti te haya ido mejor en Boston y hayas conseguido aquel contrato tan jugoso._

_-Estas en lo cierto, conseguí hacer que James firmara con nosotros, eso y pasar un tiempo con Sophie.-_ Se jacto Edward muy orgulloso de su ajetreado fin de semana. Ajetreado en todos los sentidos.

Al ver que Bella se había quedado callada, se preguntó qué iba mal, pero no logró preguntarle nada ya que justo en ese momento entro un huracán llamado Alice Swan junto a Rosalie.

_-Bella, Edward ¡que suerte encontrarlos aquí!_

_-Aja lo dices como si este no fuera nuestro sitio de trabajo y no pudieras vernos acá por las próximas seis horas. _Le dijo Edward riendo, haciendo que Rosalie aún se maravillara por ver a su hermano mayor de regreso, sabía que eso se lo debía a los hermanos Swan pero en especial a Bella.

_-Bueno, gracias por arruinar mi gran entrada Edward. _Bufó Alice e hizo que Edward riera más.

_-Lo siento mucho pequeña, en fin podrían decirnos a qué debemos el honor de su presencia el día de hoy_

_-Claro, ¡Nos vamos de viaje!_ Chillo una alegre Alice, dejando a Edward y Bella realmente perdidos, por lo que Rose decidió intervenir.

_-Verán chicos, dentro de unos días se celebrará una importante cena de beneficencia en Nueva York organizada por Matilde la hija del senador Jefry y pues Edward nos han enviado las invitaciones; Jasper ya dijo que asistiría, Alice ira como mi asistente y acompañante de Jasper, Emmett como mi acompañante además pienso aprovechar esta oportunidad y dejar bien claro a los medios que es cierto lo de mi relación con él. Sólo estamos esperando tu respuesta para poder confirmar nuestra asistencia._

_-Bien Rose puedes decir que allí estaremos._ Dijo Edward ante la idea de un viaje con sus amigos, pero sobre todo en compañía de Bella.

_-¡Oh es genial! Debemos organizarlo todo Rose; ¡Oh por Dios! Tenemos que ir de compras, Edward ¿Crees poder ser un niño bueno hoy y prestarnos a Bella?_

_-¿Hey, para que me quieren a mi? Ustedes pueden escoger perfectamente sus vestidos sin mi ayuda._

_-Si, los nuestros si, pero queremos que te pruebes el tuyo-_ Contra ataco Rosalie.

_-¿y para qué necesitaría yo un vestido?, son ustedes los que van a viajar._

_-¿Cómo que tu no vas? ¿Y quién será la pareja de Edward entonces?-_ Preguntó una escandalizada Alice al ver que su hermana se negaba a acompañarlos. Edward que no había querido interferir para nada en la discusión de aquellas mujeres esperaba rápidamente una respuesta de su secretaría y de su mejor amiga.

_-vamos Alice, bien sabes que cualquiera de sus muchas amigas pueden servirle de compañía._ Y extrañamente eso a él le dolió

-_¿No es así Edward?_

_-Bien, pues la verdad pensé que sería un viaje al que iríamos todos, como un viaje de amigos-_

Edward realmente pensaba que ella iría con él, de hecho lo dio por sentado una vez acepto la idea del viaje.

_-¿Amigos? Vamos chicos por favor, puede que al principio sea así, pero después será más un viaje de parejas que de amigos._-

Dijo una muy seria Bella que no quería que Edward le rompiera el corazón una vez más, podía soportar conocer sobre sus romances esporádicos pero no soportaría verlo cara a cara mientras estaba con otra-

_-Además seamos realistas Edward, tu querrás pasar tiempo con alguna de tus conquistas dejándome sola aunque en un principio no lo hayas planeado así; gracias, pero, no gracias; creo que paso. Y es mi última palabra Alice Swan._

Acotó antes que su hermana refutara su decisión como era su intención, salió de la oficina y se sentó en su escritorio dispuesta a trabajar. Dejando atrás a unas sorprendidas Alice y Rosalie por su no muy acostumbrado comportamiento y a un enojado Edward, ¿Qué acaso ella no quería compartir un viaje con él? ¿Cómo se atrevía ella a compararse si quiera con las demás?, el jamás la cambiaría por ninguna de ellas. Realmente le molestaba la forma en como ella le veía y más que ella no le haya dicho antes que le molestaba eso de él. ¿Qué acaso no eran amigos?

_-Bueno, creo que es todo por el momento, ya encontraremos la forma de convencerla o en extremado caso de obligarla a ir, vamos Alice debemos terminar de acomodar nuestra agenda antes de que te vayas para la universidad, adiós hermano-_ Dijo Rose despidiéndose de Edward con un beso y saliendo de la oficina de éste hacía la suya.

_-Adiós Edward-_ Se despidió Alice de la misma manera que la rubia princesa no sin antes decirle algo a Edward que lo dejo pensando por el resto de la mañana.

_-Sólo tú puedes hacerla cambiar de opinión, demuéstrale que no es una más para ti, demuéstrale que en verdad la amas._

Edward no lograba comprender muy bien las palabras de Alice, vamos Bella sabía que ella era su mejor amiga, y que por lo tanto la amaba ¿o es qué Alice se estaba refiriendo a otro tipo de amor?, ¿Sería posible que el la amará de esa manera y aún no se diera cuenta? No, eso no podía ser cierto, es decir; no es porque ella fuera fea, Dios el sabía que no lo era.

Sobre todo después de aquella vez en que la vio casi desnuda, esa noche los hermanos Cullen se habían quedado a ver unas películas en la nueva casa de los hermanos Swan y aunque esa casa era mucho mejor que el viejo apartamento no tenía sino tres cuartos, por lo que las parejas durmieron juntas dejando así a Edward y a Bella en el dormitorio de esta última, Bella le dijo que se pusiera cómodo al tiempo que le largaba una camisa y una pantaloneta de Emmett, le explico que mientras tanto ella tomaría una ducha en el baño de la sala, por dentro estaba totalmente nerviosa y necesitaba relajarse de algún modo. Él por su parte y como el caballero que era prefirió darle su espacio, le dijo que lo hiciera ahí y que el esperaría afuera.

Hasta ahí todo iba bien, el problema empezó cuando Bella se puso su nuevo Ipod a todo volumen con el fin de distraerse un poco, y gracias a la música clásica se relajo tanto, hasta el punto de olvidar que Edward estaba esperando para entrar a descansar, y el al ver que ella no contestaba cuando le llamaba a la puerta, pensó que se había quedado dormida por lo que decidió entrar. Y fue ahí que vio su grandioso cuerpo, el sabía que cualquier hombre estaría más que feliz si se perdía en sus pronunciadas curvas, su piel era una clara invitación al pecado, sus piernas eran esbeltas y perfectas. Definitivamente era una mujer hermosísima, y aunque no era correcto estar detallando a su mejor amiga en ropa interior, él no hizo ningún ruido para alertarla sobre su presencia, es más se quedo observándole el mayor tiempo posible; Bella sintió una fuerte mirada por lo que se volteó y al verlo ahí de pie no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza y en un arranque de taparse con las sábanas que estaban sobre su cama callo al suelo dándose un buen golpe en el trasero. Después de esto ninguno de los dos quiso hablar sobre el altercado el prefirió dormir en el sillón de la sala, aunque no consiguió pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

_-Edward, por Dios estoy intentando hablarte desde hace más de diez minutos. ¿Estás bien?_

Y ahí frente a él estaba la mujer que rondaba en su cabeza, se veía realmente linda con esa cara de confusión. Pero el no podía quererla de esa forma; necesitaba saber qué era lo que realmente sentía por ella, maldito duende hiperactivo por qué tenía que meterle esas ideas en la cabeza.

_-Disculpa me quede pensando en unas ideas para presentar frente a los inversionistas, ¿Necesitas algo?_

_-Oh Si, el señor Matiew envió las correcciones de las propuestas de la reunión de la junta pasada, llamo Alice pidiendo tu talla de traje y preguntando si ya le habías hecho caso, Jasper aviso que saldría y regresaría en la tarde que lo puedes localizar en el móvil. Por último llamo una señorita llamada Tanya Denali, me pidió que te informara que estaría aquí este fin de semana y que esperaba verte-_

De todos los recados que debía darle, ese era el único que le molestaba tanto que sentía como si le hubiesen dado una patada en todo el hígado.Pero él se encontraba más concentrado tratando de entender qué era lo que realmente sentía por Isabella Swan.

_-Eu Edward, ¿en verdad estás bien?-_ Dijo ella al ver que el no había reaccionado ante su monologo y mejor aún no le había pedido que hiciera reservaciones para su encuentro con Tanya Denali.

_-Eh, si Bella tranquila, sólo me preguntaba si en verdad piensas que podría ser tan mala compañía como para que no quieras ir con nosotros a ese viaje._

_-Vamos Edward no comiences con eso tu también, prefiero quedarme acá y descansar un poco, sabes que nuestros hermanos y un viaje juntos es caos seguro, eso y que no quiero estar sola cuando tu encuentres mejor diversión que yo.- _Dijo Bella tristemente

Y una vez más, eso a él le dolió. Pero fue gracias a esa respuesta que el quiso demostrarle que era una persona muy importante en su vida, no estaba seguro de si la amaba o no como mujer pero si sabia que la amaba como amiga.

_-De acuerdo cabezota, cancela todas las citas del día de hoy, y recoge todas tus cosas te quiero lista en menos de cinco minutos y no hay excusa que valga; quiero que me acompañes a un lugar._

Bella estaba completamente sorprendida, qué pretendía Edward con aquella salida, a dónde la quería llevar, seguramente que eso había sido obra de Alice, se arrepintió por haberle contado a su hermana noches atrás sobre los prohibidos sentimientos hacía su mejor amigo.

Después de dejar todo lo listo tal como el le había ordenado, salieron en el volvo plateado del príncipe a un rumbo desconocido para ella y uno más que conocido para él. El viaje en auto era calmo, pero Edward podía sentir el nerviosismo en ella por lo que prendió el sistema de audio e inmediatamente una suave melodía inundo el pequeño espacio

_-Claro de luna-_ Aseguró Bella al escuchar los primeros acordes de la bella obra.

_-Así es, Debussy es uno de mis artistas favoritos, entre otros. Pero si no te gusta puedes cambiarlo._

_-No, tengo que confesarte que también me encanta; sobre todo esta pieza; cuando la escucho siento paz, siento como si estuviera en el lugar correcto, en mi lugar correcto-_

Decía Bella mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de lo que estaban escuchando

Y al observarla Edward pensó que nadie pudo haber descrito mejor la forma en como el mismo sentía frente a Claro de Luna; tenía que reconocer que le gustaban muchas cosas de esa mujer, en especial su forma de percibir el mundo y las pequeñas cosas que hacen que éste sea maravilloso.

Después de unos minutos de carretera Edward se introdujo en un camino destapado y gracias al movimiento del auto, Bella regresó de su trance y al ver que no reconocía hacía donde iban decidió preguntarle a Edward.

_-Edward en verdad me gustaría saber hacía dónde vamos, no recuerdo haber venido nunca por este camino._

_-Bella ¿confías en mí?- _Le preguntó el dueño de su corazón, apartando un momento la mirada de la carretera para obsérvala fijamente.

Ella se perdió en sus ojos color verde esmeralda y sin siquiera pensarlo le respondió lo que el tanto deseaba saber.

_-Si._

Esa respuesta dejo satisfecho al príncipe y con una ladina sonrisa en su perfecto rostro, volvió su vista al camino. Después de exactamente media hora de camino Edward detuvo el auto se bajo y se dispuso a abrir la puerta del copiloto para ayudar a Bella a bajar. Una vez fuera del auto a Bella le dejo más desconcertada en lugar donde se encontraban, allí sólo habían grandes pinos.

_-Bueno es un lugar… ¿peculiar?_

_ja, ja, ja No Bella no es aquí donde quiero traerte es bosque adentro, tuvimos que parar aquí porque es imposible que el auto continué, debemos hacerlo a pie._

_-¿Te has vuelto loco? Sabes ya me cuesta mantenerme en pie en una superficie plana, ¿cómo pretendes que entre a su bosque sin morir en el intento?_

_-Vamos Bells, dijiste que confiabas en mi, no dejare que te pase nada._

_-De acuerdo Cullen, pero será por tu culpa el que nuestros hermanos en vez de preparar un viaje, tengan que armar un funeral._

_-Bien asumo toda la responsabilidad, ahora por favor puedes dejar de protestar y venir conmigo._

Dijo ofreciéndole la mano mientras se internaban en el bosque.

Llevaban a lo sumo quince minutos caminando y Bella se sentía muy cómoda con él, en especial porque no habían separado sus manos desde que comenzaron a andar y siempre que ella se las arreglaba para tropezar el la sostenía fuertemente entre sus brazos. Edward por su parte estaba disfrutando mucho el estar así con ella así, Bella encajaba perfectamente con su cuerpo. Ella estaba tan metida en su cabeza que no se percato cuando pararon

_-Es aquí donde quería traerte._

Y al levantar su rostro pudo ver frente a ella un hermoso claro, el lugar parecía hecho por los Dioses; las ramas de los árboles adornaban el lugar cayendo como si fueran cortinas y estuvieran hechas para decorar un gran salón, el piso estaba lleno de un gran tapete de flores silvestres con diferentes formas y colores; el sol iluminaba aquel lugar como una de las más finas lámparas inglesas y más allá había un riachuelo con agua pura y cristalina. A Bella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al ver tanta belleza junta y más que Edward haya sido quien la llevara hasta allá.

_-¿Y, qué te parece? ¿Te gusta?_

_-¡Oh Dios, Edward es bellísimo! ¡Es el lugar más precioso que he visto en toda mi vida!_

Contesto una muy emocionada Bella llenando de orgullo a Edward, él sabía que a ella era la única a la cual podía mostrarle el lugar que quince días atrás había encontrado, después de hablar o más bien discutir por teléfono con Cayo el primer ministro de su país, necesitaba poner su cabeza en otro lugar, por lo que salió a dar un paseo, cuando menos se dio cuenta había encontrado ese paraíso y ahora lo utilizaba como su lugar personal. A nadie más había llevado allí, ni siquiera lo había comentado en las ahora frecuentes charlas con sus hermanos, o en las largas llamadas de sus padres.

_-Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, y también me gustaría que viniéramos aquí más seguido._

_-Gracias Edward._

_-No tienes por qué agradecerme, pero la verdad es que te traje aquí no sólo para que lo conocieras, quiero que hablemos de la forma en que tú me ves._

_-¿Qué quieres decir con es? _Preguntó una nerviosa Bella, ¿Es que acaso era tan obvio su amor hacía él? Oh NO Alice seguramente había abierto su GRAN bocota. Y aunque le aterraba la idea de cierta forma se estaría quitando un peso de encima y por fin sabría que opinaría él al respecto. A lo mejor ocurría un milagro y el también la amaba

_-Hoy cuando acepte ir a ese viaje, lo hice pensando en ti; en verdad esperaba pasar un buen tiempo junto a ti, sabes que eres mí mejor amiga y te quiero; nunca te dejaría tirada por nadie. Me hirió el saber que tú piensas que no eres importante en mi vida._

Y lamentablemente esa no era lo que Bella quería escuchar, ella sabía que el la quería; sólo que lo hacía de otra forma muy diferente a la que ella deseaba; pero al ver que lo había hecho sentir mal y siendo consecuente con su naturaleza desinteresada se sacrifico una vez más, rogando porque Edward no le fuera a hacer daño.

_-Perdóname Edward nunca quise herirte, y para demostrártelo acepto ir a ese viaje y a la dichosa cena de caridad._ Susurró

_-Gracias Bella, me has hecho muy feliz, yo por mi parte además de asegurarte que no la pasarás para nada mal, prometo salvarte de las garras de esas dos maniáticas que tenemos por amigas y hermanas._

_-Eso espero Cullen._

Dicho esto Edward se recostó en el prado tirando de ella, por lo que a Bella no le quedo más que acostarse sobre su pecho y quedarse dormida mientras él le acariciaba su sedoso cabello tras soltarle la molesta coleta que ella insistía en hacerse diariamente.

Ahora sólo restaba esperar el viaje y las cosas que en él pasarían.

**De acuerdo creo que no soy la única que quiere golpear a Edward por se tan tonto, esperemos que se de cuenta que ama a Bella y no lo eche todo a perder. Y esperemos también que Jasper no arruine las cosas con Alice.**

**WILLOW**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAP 6 **

"**De compras y algo más"**

Bella aún no podía creer que había aceptado semejante locura, ya prácticamente no sentía sus piernas, y lo más terrible de todo es que esas dos locas parecían tener energía de sobra. Por otro lado se sentía muy bien el ver que su hermana podía disfrutar de lo que más le gustaba en la vida aparte de Jasper… las compras.

Se alegraba que por fin tuvieran la economía suficientemente estable como para soportar el paso de Alice Swan dentro de un centro comercial, había mejorado tanto que vendieron su viejo apartamento para comprar una casa que estaba en mejores condiciones; Rose le había regalado un auto a Alice alegando que una asistente suya no podía andar a pie, y que ella no tenía tiempo suficiente para estar llevándola y trayéndola de la universidad al trabajo y viceversa, por lo que Alice ahora conducía un reluciente Porche amarillo; la princesa quiso hacer lo mismo con Emmett, claro que con otro pretexto; pero a este se le salio el lado cabezota de los Swan y gracias al dueño del taller donde trabajaba pudo conseguir un Jeep por su propia cuenta. La única que no había cambiado de auto era Bella y no porque Edward o cualquiera de los demás no le hubiesen insistido, sino porque Bella adoraba esa camioneta y decía que era un clásico por lo tanto no había poder humano que la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

_-Vamos Bella aún nos faltan dos tiendas más-_ Chillo alegremente Alice arrastrando literalmente a su hermana.

_-Alice nos vamos a ir por un fin de semana, no por un año entero; no entiendo para qué todas estas cosas- _Protesto la castaña muchacha observando las muchas bolsas que llevaba, aún no lograba comprender cómo no se había caído con esa cantidad de paquetes.

_-Créeme Bella, todo lo que hemos comprado es de vital importancia. _Agregó Rosalie mientras miraba unos zapatos expuestos en una vitrina.

_-Aja, ¿y Rose serías tan amable de explicarme para qué necesito yo un traje de baño que de hecho no deja nada a la imaginación, dentro de una cena de beneficencia?_

_-Tonta Bella, el precioso bikini azul que llevas ahí no traje de baño como le has llamado, es para cuando decidamos nadar en la piscina climatizada del hotel, no para la cena. _

Le dijo Alice como si estuviera explicándole algo muy simple a un niño pequeño.

_-No, de ningún modo voy yo a meterme a una piscina con eso que me han hecho comprar._

_-Dios Bella deja ya quejarte, en serio; te prometo que sólo entraremos a dos tiendas más y nos vamos; ¿De acuerdo?_ Dijo Rosalie.

_-Está bien dos más pero antes de irnos me alimentan._

_-Bien, trato hecho. Ahora mueve tu lindo culito que ya nos deben estar esperando._

Después de subir al segundo piso del gran lugar se dirigieron a una tienda donde exponían vestidos de noche, muy hermosos por cierto. Al ingresar en ella la encargada reconoció a la princesa de Volterra y mando a cerrar las puertas del lugar.

_-Su majestad, señoritas les estábamos esperando, ya tenemos listo lo que nos encargaron; esperamos cumplan con sus expectativas._

Dijo amablemente la muchacha llamada Myriam mientras sacaba tres bolsas que claramente contenían vestidos, para Bella ese tipo de atenciones aún la desconcertaban; pero no podía hacer más sino acostumbrarse a ellas si quería seguir teniendo amistad con los príncipes de Volterra; hace una semana los papparazi se encargaron de difundir por todos lados quiénes eran las personas americanas relacionadas con la realeza, y partir de ese momento nadie les quitaba los ojos de encima, les acosaban con el fin de saber sobre la vida de los monarcas, pero esta atención se intensificó a penas se enteraron de que ellos estarían con los príncipes en la tan esperada cena de caridad.

A Emmett y Alice les parecía emocionante tanta atención pero para Bella era una tortura china y daría cualquier cosa por pasar desapercibida.

_-Oh, Rose quedaron preciosos-_ Comentó Alice al ver los vestidos que antes se encontraban guardados al tiempo que Bella salía de sus pensamientos.

_-Si, creo que han hecho un excelente trabajo, ¿Bella quisieras probarte el tuyo, Alice y yo no tenemos que hacerlo porque vinimos a tomarnos las medidas, pero como gracias a mi hermano tu no pudiste, por qué no entras y miras si hay que hacerle algún cambio._

Habló Rosalie

_-Bien, ¿dónde puedo hacerlo?_ Preguntó Bella a Myriam una vez ella le entrego el vestido azul oscuro.

Mientras se cambiaba recordó por qué no las había acompañado a tomarse las medidas, fue gracias a Edward, uno de los tantos días que logró rescatarla de las garras de esas dos tal y como le había prometido.

_Bueno al menos está cumpliendo con una parte del trato _Pensó Bella

_-¿Lista?_ Preguntó una impaciente Alice.

_-Aja._

Cuando salio Alice reprimió un gritito, la dependienta asintió y Rosalie le miraba con una gran sonrisa en su esculpido rostro.

_¿Qué pasa, tan mal me veo? _Dijo Bella al ver la reacción de las tres mujeres que le observaban detalladamente.

_-¿Por qué no lo compruebas tu misa?_ Le dijo Rosalie acercándola a uno de los espejos cuerpo entero que allí se encontraban.

Cuando Bella vio su imagen reflejada en el espejo se quedo sin habla, el vestido era de un hermoso color azul noche, hecho de una tela que parecía ser seda, los bordes tenían piedras que simulaban ser diamantes ¿o realmente eran diamantes? La parte superior era tipo estraple dejando al descubierto sus hombros y su largo cuello dándole así un toque de elegancia, era ceñido hasta la cintura haciendo notar más sus curvas; la parte de la falda caía más suelta hasta terminar en los tobillos y finalmente tenía una abertura que dejaba ver su torneada pierna derecha; definitivamente el traje hacía que ella se viera muy bien, más que bien.

_-Es hermoso_. Dijo Bella mirando a Rosalie y tratando de agradecerle con la vista el bello vestido

_-y se te ve hermoso._

Dijo Rosalie entendiendo el gesto de su amiga, pero Rose sentía que nada de lo que pudiera dar a Bella o a sus hermanos alcanzaría para pagar la gran deuda que tenía con ellos; esa era una deuda del corazón, porque gracias a ellos ahora eran felices y gracias a ellos Edward había vuelto y eso para ella no tenía precio. Si bien la princesa se mostraba dura y fría era una persona que vivía para la gente que amaba, su familia, y ahora su novio y amigos.

_-Bien ahora si podemos comer-_ Dijo Bella una vez salieron de la elegante tienda

_-No, recuerdas eran dos tiendas más, a penas va una_- Le refresco la memoria Alice.

Pero Bella sintió miedo cuando vio la típica mirada de plan malévolo en la cara de sus hermanas y amigas, porque si, ella consideraba a la despampanante princesa una hermana más.

Cuando se dio cuenta al lugar al cual se dirigían se horrorizo completamente y freno su andar de inmediato, definitivamente Victorias' Secret no era una opción de compra para Bella.

_-¡No voy a entrar ahí y no podrán obligarme! _

_-Oh si que podremos Bella, nos prometiste entrar a dos tiendas más y esta ya es la última, y que yo sepa nunca faltas a tu palabra-_ Contra ataco Alice al ver el berrinche de su hermana mayor.

_-Pero Alie me han engañado vilmente en ningún momento nombraron este lugar y créeme donde lo hubiese sabido bajo ninguna condición hubiese aceptado._

_-Bueno eso te enseña que debes pensar bien antes de dar una respuesta positiva a lo que te proponemos, el hecho es que ya no te puedes echar para atrás, así que basta de niñerías y entra de una buena vez Isabella Swan._

Habló la princesa con la voz de mando que solía usar cuando quería algo, y eran pocas las personas que se atrevían a contradecir a su muy temperamental genio. Por lo que a Bella no le quedo de otra más que ingresar con ellas al seductor lugar.

Bella cada vez que escandalizaba más con las prendas que en el lugar se exhibían, haciendo que Alice y Rose se divirtieran por sus caras.

_-Vamos Bells sólo relájate, te aseguró que algún día me darás las gracias por haberte hecho entrar y comprar lo que te vas a comprar._ Le dijo una muy sonriente Rosalie a lo que Bella sólo respondió con una fulminante mirada.

Después de media hora en la tienda y de unos cuantos conjuntos que Bella estaba segura no usaría las chicas entraron en un Mac Donald's

_-Alice podrías por favor llamar a mis hermanos y a Emmett para que sirvan de algo y nos ayuden con todo lo que llevamos. _Pidió Rose sentándose en una de las tantas mesas con Alice y los muchos paquetes mientras Bella pedía la orden en caja de lo que comerían

_-Claro, además me muero por ver a Jasper._

_-Yo me muero por mostrarle a Emmett lo que compré- _Dijo con una mirada de deseo la rubia.

_-Por favor no quiero saber tanto sobre la vida sexual de mi mellizo, gracias._ Le contesto Alice mientras esperaba que Jasper contestara su teléfono.

_-Hola Amor, ¿la estás pasando bien?_ Fue el saludo de su perfecto principito.

_-sep, pero ya hemos terminado y te llamaba para ver si podías venir con los chicos y nos ayudan con las bolsas-_

_-Claro de hecho en este momento estoy con ellos, ya mismo vamos para allá; no tardaremos, te amo._

_-También te amo; los esperamos._

Colgó Alice y se dispuso a alimentarse al igual que lo hacían Bella y Rosalie.

_-¿Eran ellas? _Cuestiono Edward mientras le ganaba una vez más a Emmett en el video Juego de moda

_-Si, dicen que ya terminaron las compras y quieren que vayamos para ayudarlas._

_-¡Maldición!_ Exclamó Emmett al ver que una vez más perdía

_-Vamos Emmett cuida tu lenguaje-_ Agregó Edward mientras tomaba su chaqueta y las llaves de su auto para ir rumbo al centro comercial.

Los otros dos se dispusieron a imitarlo. Y salieron en busca de las mujeres de su vida.

Una vez en el centro comercial. Los chicos pudieron divisar a una disgustada Rosalie, una alegre Alice y una exhausta Bella.

_-Menos mal que dijiste que no tardaban-_

Dijo Rosalie fulminando con la mirada a su novio y hermanos.

_-Perdona caramelito de azúcar, pero estos dos que tienes por hermanos tenían un grupo de molestos papparazis esperando fuera de su casa, por lo que tuvimos que desviarlos primero. Pero prometo recompensártelo más tarde._ Susurro roncamente Emmett ayudando con las bolsas a Rosalie, por lo que ella cambio su mirada de furia por una sensual.

_-Por favor, no quisiera escuchar eso._

Alegó Edward mientras cogia los paquetes que estaba cargando Bella y los acomodaba en el baúl de su auto.

_-Bueno yo no la pase tan mal mientras esperaba, aproveché y entre a unas cuantas tiendas más- _Dijo Alice felizmente abrazando a Jasper después de que el había guardado todo lo de ella en su auto como lo habían hecho Edward y Emmett.

_-Si, logrando arrastrarme a mí junto a ella, creo que necesito una ducha caliente-_ Bufo Bella y Edward sintió un extraño calor en su bajo vientre con el simple hecho de imaginarla dentro de una ducha llena de vapor y completamente desnuda.

Dios tenía que dejar de pensar en eso, ciertamente el no haber tenido acción ese fin de semana lo dejaba muy necesitado, hasta el punto de estar fantaseando con Bella y a pesar de que el ya había reconocido para sí mismo el hecho de que sentía por ella un amor diferente al de la amistad, no podría ofrecerle más que ese tipo de relación a ella. No quería lastimarla teniendo que dejarla después cuando tuviera que regresar a Volterra, en cambio como amiga podría tenerla siempre.

Por lo que antes del viaje tenía de descargar su presión; ¿Dónde rayos había dejado el número de Tanya? ¿Seguiría molesta por no haberle devuelto la llamada? ¿Estaría aún en el país?

_-Bueno amor, estoy lista para irme. Edward crees poder llevar a Bella a casa._

Preguntó Alice. Esa noche Jasper tenía preparada una cena romántica para ellos y Emmett y Rosalie simplemente eran Emmett y Rosalie por lo que lo más seguro es que tuvieran planeado algo.

_-Claro no hay problema, que se diviertan. _

Dijo Edward mientras le abría la puerta del copiloto a una cansada Bella.

_-Adiós y por favor cuídense mucho los quiero._

Se despidió Bella ingresando en el flameante volvo plateado.

Durante el trayecto a casa de Bella, ella se quedo dormida, por lo que el aprovecho para mirarla durante una parada, la boca de ella estaba entre abierta y esos labios rojizos hacían que el quisiera besarla.

Sin poder contenerse mucho empezó a acercarse lentamente y cuando estaba a punto de rozar sus labios con los de ella; el sonido de otro carro le avisaba que ya había cambiado el semáforo, obligándolo a separarse de ella y poner en marcha el auto.

Bella por su parte no se había dado cuenta de nada, si tan sólo supiera que el hombre dueño de su corazón y sueños estuvo a punto de besarla estaría dando brinquitos de alegría justo como su pequeña hermana solía hacerlo.

_-Gracias por traerme y por ayudarme con las bolsas. _Dijo Bella en la puerta mientras se despedía de Edward.

_-Sabes que no hay nada que agradecer, de hecho me siento culpable por no haber podido salvarte esta vez, pero créeme que lo intente._

_-No te preocupes creo que así le hubiese dicho a esas dos que estaba terriblemente enferma, me habrían obligado ir, alegando que las compras son la cura a cualquier enfermedad_

_-ja, ja, ja creo que si. Bueno Bella espero logres descansar, cuídate_

Edward no pudo evitar darle un beso en la comisura de los labios, era la primera vez que le besaba tan cerca de la boca.

_-Eh si, que descanses. _Y acto seguido ella cerró la puerta aún desconcertada por lo sucedido ¿Qué había sido aquello?

Mientras Edward conducía a su hogar, se prometió no volver a dejarse llevar por ese tipo de impulsos, era su deber respetar y proteger a Bella de todo y de todos, y lo haría así tuviera que protegerla hasta de él mismo. Además ella no lo veía de esa manera y no iba a arruinar su relación.

**Bueno este capitulo es uno de mis favoritos, primero la relación de las chicas se afianza más, aunque la pobre de Bella sufriera con las compras, segundo tiene un poco de carga sexual, y créanme cuando les digo que es la primera vez que escribo sobre eso. Y por último pero no por eso menos importante Edward reconoce que ama a Bella ahora sólo falta que por "protegerla" no termine lastimándola. El próximo será el viaje y la cena de caridad, pero lamento decir que la próxima semana no podré subir capitulo. La siguiente prometo revindicarme. **


End file.
